


A Reason She Never Saw Coming

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Vanity Fest, vanityfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: Charity and Vanessa are both about to begin university. The meet on their tour and instantly feel a connection they've yet to experience. Vanityfest day 3 AU prompt!





	A Reason She Never Saw Coming

Charity checked the time on her phone while barely taking in the guy in front of hers word’s. It was her university tour day. She was the first person in her family to graduate from high school and get into college. She even did it all on her own and she was extremely excited. Sure, she was going to be loaded with student debt but it will be worth it.

It had only been 20 minutes since Charity started this tour about her new campus. She had zoned out most of it because she didn’t care to listen to the tour guide spout off useless information about where to get the best pizza. Charity didn’t come here to socialize. She didn’t need that. She needed to get her degree and go build a fortune for herself.

“Boring isn’t it?” A shorter blonde stood next to Charity and looked at her with a smile.

“Yeah.” Charity took a second to study the small girl. She was wearing a bright yellow sleeveless top with dark blue skinny jeans and converse tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Charity was intrigued but couldn’t figure out just why.

“This is my fourth tour. Not of here of course. Just in general. I’ve been on four other university tours. Trying to find the place I fit in best. I don’t want to spend years studying somewhere with people I don’t like right? This place seems like the best one yet though. It’s been the most friendly and-”

Charity cut off the babbling girl in front of her. “Four? Smarty pants are ya?”

“I prefer Vanessa. But whatever you wanna call me is just fine I guess.” 

She interested Charity because she kept a smile on her face and her eyes glued at the tour guide the whole time. The way that the sun was shining past the sides of Vanessa’s face made Charity unable to look away. So she stared at her but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the other blonde. “Vanessa?” She raised an eyebrow. “How about… Little Miss Sunshine”

This got her attention and the smiling face turned toward Charity. “Sunshine? I don’t know about that…”

“Charity… Charity Dingle.” She squinted. She had to look away because she felt an embarrassing blush rise to her cheeks. She never felt embarrassed and she didn’t like that her usual confidence had slipped away.

“Charity suits you.” A smirk at her lips.

“Ah, afraid you don’t know me at all Little Miss Sunshine.”

Vanessa smiled again but giggled a little, embarrassed by the nickname. “I’d like to though.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa noticed the girl an hour before the tour even started. She was stunning. She had long flowy blonde curls and this look of concentration on her face even when she was looking at nothing. 

She thought that she’d be the only one this early. She was overly excited because even though she’d already seen several of them, this was her top choice for schools. Not to mention she was not the kind of person to ever be late.

When Vanessa saw her she just assumed that she was already a student and was taking time between her classes. Too afraid to approach her, she sat and watched her instead. When they began to line up to check in for their tour, the taller girl stood behind her and she felt her palms become sweaty and her heart beat just a bit faster.

The small blonde then spent the first 20 minutes of the tour trying to listen to the guide but fading in and out as she watched the beautiful woman. She finally built the courage to say something but kicked herself mentally when she did say something she couldn’t stop rambling. However, she did notice that once she finally spoke to her, the other girl couldn’t stop staring either. So, she played it cool.

Little Miss Sunshine? It wasn’t the best nickname she’d ever heard but it was now her new favorite. She definitely wouldn’t protest to hearing those words fall from such beautiful lips. 

“You’d like to get to know me?” Charity said surprised.

Vanessa was afraid she was too forward. She got the wrong signals, said the wrong thing. “Uh, sorry. I uh, don’t have any friends here. You just seemed like… an honest face? Oh, sorry again. That didn’t sound very nice. I just-”

“Do you ramble a lot when you’re nervous?” It was Charity’s turn to smirk. She felt her confidence bubble up a little. It was nice to feel that control again.

“I’m not-”

“You are nervous. It’s pretty cute actually.” Now she looked away. Same smirk on her face as Vanessa smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two hour long tour flew by and the two girls found themselves in the same parking lot trying to figure out how to say their awkward goodbyes. Truth was, neither wanted their time to end. They had completely different interests but they had a similar sense of humor and found that their personalities went together quite well.

They walked together quietly and slowly, hoping to stall time.

“So, what did you think? You going to be coming here in the fall?” Vanessa kept her eyes fixed on the ground under her feet.

“Uh, yeah. This is the only place I applied actually. Got in and didn’t think twice about it.” Charity was proud of herself. She had a really tough family life growing up and never really thought about being able to get an education for herself.

“Wow. That’s pretty amazing. I couldn’t make my mind up. I was too afraid I wouldn’t get in anywhere or that I wouldn’t like it anywhere.” Vanessa looked up to see her blue bug in the parking space right next to her. “This is me.”

“Why does it not surprise me that this is your car?” Charity laughed as Vanessa pouted. “Only way it would fit you more is if it was bright yellow.”

Vanessa wanted to playfully swat at Charity’s arm but instead of pulling back right away she left her hand stay on her bicep for a few seconds before letting fall all the way down her arm just so that she could finally have some real physical contact with her. Vanessa wasn’t used to this attraction. The guys she dated never made her feel this way and the girls… well there wasn’t anything real. But this, was something.

Charity felt electrified by the small touch. Her eyes instantly fell to the place on her arm that the smaller woman’s fingers just left. 

Vanessa kept her eyes on Charity’s face. She watched her as she looked to that spot just touched. The smaller woman felt pride and confidence in herself. She was used to making others feel nervous. It was one something Vanessa was 100% certain she could do. That and science. When Charity said nothing, she cleared her throat to break the silence.

“Guess I should get going.” She gestured to her car. “It was nice to meet you Charity. I’ll see you around sometime, yeah?” Vanessa smiled at her. Charity nodded in response so Vanessa moved to the driver’s side door.

“Uh, Vanessa wait.” This time it was Charity electrifying Vanessa with the grasp on her arm. It was more deliberate than Vanessa’s though. She wanted Vanessa to feel it too, the jolt of energy she felt. “I’d like to see you again. And not just around.”

It was almost like Charity was afraid to let go. Like if she did, Vanessa would ignore the honesty and leave Charity standing there alone. So she smiled at the confession and placed her hand on top of the one holding her tight. “I can give you my number then and you can call me?”

Charity smiled and took her phone out of her pocket. She handed it to Vanessa and smiled at her while doing it.

“There ya go.” She handed it back.

The two stood there for a moment before Vanessa broke the silence again. “Right, I really should go now even if I don’t want to but I am glad you have my number. I was real afraid I wouldn’t get to just see you again. Now there’s no excuse.” Vanessa was trying the honesty thing too. She didn’t want to miss the chance to explore this because it was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

“I don’t think I could ever make an excuse to miss the chance to see you.” Charity was honest with Vanessa and it was new.

“Never pegged you for the soppy type.” Vanessa nudged.

“And don’t get used to it either.” The taller woman rolled her eyes.

“Get used to it huh?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

Charity shrugged it off because she didn’t know what this was but she did want it to keep happening. “Okay Little Miss Sunshine. Better drive off before I change my mind.”

Vanessa knew she was joking because she didn’t want the moment to be too serious. She knew she would be taking a big chance but she leaned forward, and slightly on her tiptoes, to peck the taller woman on the cheek. “See you later, Charity Dingle.”

As Vanessa got into her car and pulled away Charity walked to the bus stop. She was excited for school before but now, it was exciting for a whole different reason. One she never saw coming.


End file.
